A Way Around
by LeifIsAUnicorn
Summary: Alex escapes yet another assassin, but this time he's hurt. K-unit are assigned to protect him. Bad summary sorry! No longer a oneshot! Rated T for extremely mild cussing at the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**This is admittedly one of the most random things I have ever written. I literally sat for like a minute looking at a blank notepad page before I started typing, not really knowing what I was writing about... I think it turned out pretty good when you take that into consideration...**

Alex Rider was one very pissed off teenager. Worse He was a pissed off teenaged super-spy. No one was going to get away unscathed. Especially not Eagle, who had drawn the short straw and was on baby-uh... I mean... guard duty.

The sixteen year old had just survived yet another assassination attempt. His would be killer had tried to use another car to ram his off the road and into a deep ravine. Alex of course was use to people trying to do this while he was driving and had simply hit the gas and dodged with some tricky driving.

Unfortunately there had been ice at the other end o the bridge and he wasn't expecting to lose control of his car like he did. Suffice to say, his beautiful Dodge Charger (Imported per his request to MI6) was totaled, the assassin brutally slain when he tried to come after the slightly dazed and extremely angry boy, and Alex had been rushed to the hospital.

Luckily, apart from his ankle and a few minor cuts and bruises, he was fine. Apart from his ankle, his bloody, good for nothing ankle. It had been banged around pretty good and needed to stay elevated and splinted for a week, before he could start using crutches. The doctor told the teen that he would more than likely have to spend most of that week in bed.

Alex of course had protested, to no avail. The doctor was adamant. And MI6 had assigned K-unit as protection until he could move around on his own again. He had already decided that if HE was going to be miserable THEY would have to be miserable as well.

He grinned and started his plan. He swung his good foot down to the floor and slowly stood up. After a moment of glancing around to make sure he wouldn't knock something over he flipped forwards and landed on both of his hands. Balancing this way with confidence born of long practice he 'walked' to the door and shifted his weight onto one hand before reaching up with the other and turning the knob.

He slipped forward through the open door way and grinned when he saw the startled face of Eagle who was standing at the top of the stairs. "Hey." He greeted amicably as he 'walked' towards the stairs. He was halfway down before the SAS soldier came back to himself and started after him. "Wait! What are you doing?!"

Alex laughed. "I'm going to grab a snack. What did you think I wan going to do? Set off a bomb?" Eagle thought for a second then nodded as he caught up to the teen at the bottom of the staircase. "Well, yes actually, that's one of the things you would do..."

Alex mock scoffed, "Eagle, in my own house? Really? I'm shocked! So little faith..." The SAS man snickered as they entered the kitchen. "Actually Cub I have complete faith in you. That's why I have faith that sooner or later you're going to blow something up. I-" He was interrupted by Snack as the medic exclaimed, "Cub! What are you doing up?!" The Scottish man hurried forwards and turned an acidic glare on Eagle. "WHY did you let him out of bed?!"

A look of realisation dawned in Eagle's face. "You distracted me!" He looked accusingly at Alex as the teen made his way over to the table. "Yup." His triumphant grin was obvious to all of the men in the kitchen, Cheeta (Fox's replacement) and Wolf had come in to see what all of the fuss was about.

Ales pulled out a chair with one hand before flipping himself again, this time landing on his one good foot, before sitting and propping his sore ankle up on another chair. Snake was starting to go into full medic mode by now. "Cub you shouldn't be up the doctor said-"

The teenaged spy interrupted him, "He said I needed to keep my weight off of my ankle and keep it elevated, both of which I have been doing if you havent noticed." The four men looked at each other, the easy week of protection duty they had though they would be enjoying had just gotten a little more complicated.

Alex as now officially back in action.

**Review if you liked my randomness and want to me to put up the next one I do... If I do one... *Shrugs* Like I said this was really random...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aaaand we're back! What is this madness? This my darlings is what happens when you wake me up at 6 am, pump me full of caffeine, and make me go to work. Yeah that's right. I slack off and write random second chapters to fanfics that were meant to be one shots. And I think I might actually write a third chapter if my muse will let me. **

Three days of protecting Alex Rider, or babysitting Cub as they liked to call it, had left K-Unit exhausted. Most of them had major headaches and all of them where on edge.

And all of that without a single assassination attempt to their young charge.

Instead of the easy mission of protecting a bedridden teen that they had been promised, they where stuck watching the highly active teenaged spy. To make matters worse Alex was bent on getting revenge for the treatment he had received at the hands of K-Unit while training at Breacon Beacons in Wales.

The only one who hadn't yet been pranked was Cheetah, Fox's replacement, who Alex had no quarrel with as of yet. And even then the tallest of the group of SAS men was as jumpy as the others.

The unusual teen might not be able to walk on his injured ankle, but he was just as silent, and almost as nimble while walking on his hands (A skill Eagle begged Alex to teach him). All four of the unit members had been surprised several times each when Alex had suddenly appeared, or made comment on something they where talking about. Add to that the stress of keeping a lookout for assassins and murderers and their nerves were shot. And they still had over a week to go.

Alex of course was enjoying himself. It wasn't often that he got to 'entertain' guests. Thanks to the time he had spent working for MI6 the boy didn't have many friends

But this, this was better than having friends stay over. He was finally getting his chance at revenge, and he was using all of the pranks his best mate, Tom, had told him about to get it.

His favorite so far had been the one he had pulled of Wolf while said soldier was off shift and sleeping. It had been simple to set up but the effects were still showing.

He had sprayed shaving cream in the Unit leader's hand while Wolf was crashed on the couch. He had then taken the well used prank a step further by adding a couple drops of food coloring to the mix. Using an old feather duster Alex had then lightly tickled the side of Wolf's face. The man had, quite predictably, slapped himself. There where still multi colored streaks marring his tanned face.

There had been other classics as well, such as the old plastic wrap across the door frame trick* that Snake had fallen for.

And there had also been more unusual ones that where Tom's crazy ideas mixed with a little Alex Rider flair. One had an impressive amount of pink glitter and had left Eagle scarred for life. Actually it had probably scarred all of them, even Alex (Though he still thought it was worth it). There was a general agreement to never speak of that one. EVER.

The young spy tugged on the leather riding gloves he had dug out of the nightmare that was his closet and grinned impishly. It was time to start the ball rolling once more.

*I used this one in my other story _Sandy Frosty Pranks_

**_Review please! _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is! The last melon. oh uh I mean chapter... Yeaaahhh I should probably sleep more... Review please! And sorry J'amie lire I know this is a bit different from what you asked for but I... I just couldn't resist... XD**

Alex hobbled forwards on the crutches, ignoring the slight twinges coming from his ankle as he made his way to the kitchen. He had two days left with K-Unit and he wasn't planning on wasting them. He glanced into the living room on his way past checking to see if his latest trap had been sprung yet. Unfortunately it hadn't.

With a slight shrug he continued onwards on his epic journey to the land of breakfast. K-unit was slumped, looking exhausted, around the table. The only one who looked like he might actually be alive was the younger Cheetah, and he looked awful. Alex grinned, knowing he was the reason they were so miserable and completely enjoying the fact.

As he slipped through the door way he sang out a cheery, "Goood Morning!" This brought glares from all of the men before him. Wolf growled out, "What's so good about it? It's morning." Snake who was sitting in the chair beside the Unit leader nodded. "Mornings should be illegal."

The teenaged spy laughed lightly. "But when I think about it, it IS a good morning. I look at it this way, the sun is shining, I'm not dead, and I haven't been targeted by an assassin for over a week!" The four men at the table where staring at him now. He gave them his best innocent teen look. "What?"

Cheetah shook his head slowly. "You are one weird kid." Alex shifted his weight o he could point the end of one of his crutches at the man. "You. Have. No. Idea."

Just then the sound of a crash came from the direction of the living room. The five in the kitchen froze for a second before they all snapped into action. Well actually, Alex snapped, K-Unit stumbled. It was only to be expected with how tired they all were.

Alex raced through the house, amazingly fast even with his handy cap. What he sees makes him howl with laughter. "Morgan! What tha hell are you-!" He cuts himself off with another laugh. By this time K-Unit has caught up. They find Alex standing in front of a man caught in some sort of over grown snare.

Wolf steps forward. "Cub? What...?" He looks thoroughly confused. Alex turns to face them and says. "K-Unit, I would like you all to meet Mr. Brent Morgan. One of the world's most deadly assassins." Eagle turned to look once more at the very pissed off looking man hanging upside down by a tangled mess of rope from the ceiling rafters, and started laughing. "Him?!"

Alex brought forth another of his trademark grins. "Yup, it seems SCORPIA assassin training has lost some of it's quality since they trained me." He watched their faces as this little bit of information sank in. Suddenly Wolf seemed to get it and he yelled, "WHAT?!"

The spy waved him off. "You know gentlemen I think that when MI6 assigned you as protection they meant for you to call them the moment you dealt with a problem..." He trailed off and enjoyed the looks that crossed the other's faces as they realised that they had neglected their duties.

The young man watched the Unit scramble to try and right their mistakes, Wolf calling MI6 to report and Snake, Eagle, and Cheetah trying to hand cuff the tangled assassin while also trying to figure out how to get him down.

Eagle gave the rope a savage tug and it snapped, sending them all down to the floor in a disoriented pile. Alex smirked. _What a good way to start a morning._ With that thought he went to find breakfast.

**Yeah the assassin's name was totally random... **

**And the thing about mornings is kind of a running joke between me, my family, and my co-workers.**

**Ok guys that's it! Hope you enjoyed it and hey maybe I'll see you all around some of my other stories? Bye now!**


End file.
